Heretofore, it was generally known to adhere or glue a cured urethane to a cured rubber compound. The use or application of a liquid urethane, that is an uncured urethane to a cured or revulcanized rubber was also known. However, it is generally not known to adhere an uncured rubber to a cured polyurethane.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,702,773 to Penn relates to bonding a rubber material to a transparent polymeric material having active hydrogen containing groups by applying a polyisocyanate type compound between the two materials before the rubber is vulcanized.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,837,458 to Coleman relates to bonding rubber to a non-metal substrate utilizing an adhesive system containing an organic isocyanate and a dithiocarbimic acid.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,264,249 to Araki et al relates to adhesive compositions utilized in medical applications containing mixtures of a compound which has a polymerizable double bond and a cyano group joining the carbon atom forming the double bond, a diene type polymer, and a polyisocyanate compound.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,264,269 to Rees et al relates to a process for crosslinking polymers containing carboxyl groups comprising reacting a diisocyanate with said polymer.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,528,848 to Zoebelein relates to a rubber article containing a hydroxylated butadiene polymer having a cured polyurethane lacquer coating.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,595,826 to Conard relates to preparing adhesives by adding dichlorobutadiene to acrylonitrile or methacrylonitrile under polymerization conditions.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,645,980 to Baker et al relates to reacting rubber with a nitrosophenol or nitrosoamine and reacting the pendant amino or hydroxyl group in the resulting product with an isocyanate.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,648,748 to Lovell relates to a cured rubber tire having adhered thereto a laminate of a cured polyurethane composite produced by coating the tire with an adhesive, cured polyurethane which is prepared by reacting an organic polyisocyanate with a reactive hydrogen-containing polymeric material.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,817,918 to Aufdermarsh relates to an elastomer-polyester composition which is adhered together through the utilization of a terpolymer of a polyisocyanate, polyhydroxyphenol, and an epoxy resin.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,832,274 to Owston relates to adhesives made from butadiene, an acrylic monomer, methacrylic acid, and the reducing component of a Redox polymerization catalyst.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,832,275 to Matvey et al relates to a composite of a vulcanized diene rubber with a low vapor transmission layer having a polyurethane outer layer suitable for use in making containers. The low vapor transmission layer can be butyl rubber.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,882,089 to Baker et al relates to the vulcanization of rubber utilizing a compound which upon heating is thought to decompose into various components including a nitroso compound, a diisocyanate, and the like.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,916,072 to Hausch et al relates to adhesive compounds containing aliphatic nitro compounds.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,917,554 to Inoue et al relates to a nitrile rubber solution type adhesive containing a butadiene-acrylonitrile alternating copolymer.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,991,255 to Blaskiewicz et al relates to the adhesion of polyurethane to an EPDM surface by chemically modifying the EPDM by mixing it with a halogen donating material.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,136,219 to Odam et al relates to adhering a urethane paint to a vulcanized rubber surface wherein the rubber surface contains a halogenated butyl rubber.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,311,181 to Hausch relates to applying an uncured urethane to a cured elastomer substrate utilizing an amine curable polymer or prepolymer such as a urethane polymer or prepolymer and a treating agent such as N-halohydantoin, a N-haloamide, or a N-haloimide.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,535,121 to Ozelli relates to an adhesive for flocking elastomers containing an isocyanate-terminated polyurethane prepolymer and an adhesion promoter which is the reaction product of an aromatic diisocyanate with a polyfunctional epoxide. Optionally, nitroso compounds can also be utilized.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,581,425 to Hefner relates to a thermosetting composition containing an alkenyl phenyl cyanate and at least one of an aromatic polyisocyanate, a polymaleimide, or a polymerizable ethylenically unsaturated aromatic monomer.
Swedish Patent No. 0648593 to Kamensvii relates to coating one surface of a cured rubber with an oligodienediisocyanate and remaining rubber surface with an aromatic diamine, combining with two surfaces and permitting crosslinking to take place.
Japanese Patent No. 136363 to Mitsubishi relates to a rubber layer, fiber layer composite, having therebetween a polyisocyanate and a hydrocarbon polymer.
Japanese Patent No. 0085941 to Ichi-kaku relates to a rubber polyurethane laminate containing a polyisocyanate and DMF.
Patent DL No. 0227388 to Schwarzheide relates to a process for bonding rubber to a foam urethane elastomer by coating the rubber with an elastic polyurethane sealant composition and pouring a urethane mixture onto the incompletely reacted coating.
Japanese Patent No. 0179251 to Gosei relates to an endless ethylene-propylene rubber composite bonded with an intermediate urethane segment.
Japanese Patent No. 0083031 to Beslon relates to a prepreg containing an epoxy resin, a reaction product of a liquid butadiene-acrylonitrile copolymer, and an epoxy resin, a diaminodiphenylsulphon, and a dicyandiamide.
Japanese Patent 0083032 to Beslon relates to an epoxy prepreg resin containing a novolak type epoxy resin, an epoxy resin containing at least one N,N-diglycidylamino group; a reaction product of (C-1) a liquid butadiene-acrylonitrile copolymer containing carboxyl groups at both ends and (C-2) an epoxy resin; 4,4'-diaminodiphenylsulphone; and dicyandiamide and a curing accelerator.
International Publication No. (PCT) 84/00552 pertains to a modified thermosetting imide resin mixture useful as a laminating resin where the resin mixture consists of a bisimide adapted to coreact upon heating with polyisocyanate.